


Not So Bright Idea

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting Zoicite's homeland, Endymion and Zoicite get an idea that didn't turn out so well. Based on Ch. 2 of my story Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bright Idea

“Now, you boys must be on your best behavior.” Said King Terran.  “Endymion, you and Zoicite must mind your manners especially well.  Do you know why?”

Endymion and Zoicite looked at each other.  The two eight-year-olds then returned their gazes to the High King.  “We have to be ‘specially careful because I’m your heir and Zoi’s the King of Europe.”

“Exactly.”  Terran looked the boys over.  Their hands and faces were clean and they were wearing their new clothes made specifically for this visit.  “Alright.  It’s time to go.”

King Terran nodded at the guards who opened the doors and stood aside as the King strode through to the balcony where they were going to watch the events that Europe was putting on for the return of the King and the visit of the High King.  He was followed by Endymion, then the Shitennou walked behind him.  Normally, Zoicite, as the youngest, would have been last but because they were visiting his homeland, he was able to walk in front of Kunzite.

The King and boys walked close to the balcony’s edge but not close enough to make the guards nervous since there was no railing.  The volume of the screams and cheers were deafening as the High King then the boys each stepped forward to wave at the crowd.  Of course, as was proper, the High King and Zoicite received the loudest ovations.

They stepped back from the edge and took their seats.  The Master of Ceremonies walked to the center of the arena and gave a most eloquent speech then introduced the first performance.

The five boys weren’t quite interested in seeing a bunch of girls from Rus dancing on their toes or whatever it was that they were doing but King Terran seemed interested.  Several more dances were performed along with various musical numbers.

During the intermission, at the High King’s suggestion, Kunzite took the boys into the hallway where all five ran back and forth chasing each other for several minutes.  That worked to get the fidgets out and relieved the boredom.

After the intermission were performances of a more athletic nature.  A family that walked across wires strung around the stadium.  Another family flew through the air from bar to bar that had been hung from the previous family’s wires.  Another group had dancing horses.  Then there were wrestlers, sword fighters and men who tossed logs across the stadium.

But Endymion and Zoicite were most enthralled by the bullfighters in their fancy outfits and red capes.  Challenging huge bulls but dancing aside before the bulls’ horns’ could strike them down.

Later that night, King Terran came into the boys’ room to make sure they were in bed for the night.  “Did you enjoy yourselves today?”

There were sleepy nods all around.  “Father, when I grow up, I want to be a bullfighter!” said Endymion.

Zoicite spoke around a yawn.  “Me too!”

They returned to Atlantis two days later after traveling to various points in Zoicite’s Kingdom.  Terran was busy dealing with world matters and didn’t really pay attention to how Endymion and Zoicite kept talking about a certain sporting event that had caught their attention.

A week after they returned home, Endymion and Zoicite managed to hide from Kunzite’s watchful eye.  They snuck into the linen storage and found a long red table cloth.  From the storage room, they ran to one of the cattle barns and hid behind hay bales.  “This is going to be great!” hissed Endymion.

Zoicite nodded solemnly as he held the tablecloth so that Endymion could cut it in half with his dagger.  “I’m glad they brought the bulls in close so we can do this.  We’d probably get stopped if we had to ride to their usual pasture.”

“Yeah.  You ready?”

“Yup.”

888888

Kunzite was so frustrated he was almost ready to begin pulling his hair, if that wasn’t so extremely undignified.  Somehow both Endymion and Zoicite had ditched _everyone_.  Not even the guardsmen knew where they were.

He had sent Jadeite and Nephrite in different directions to find the two troublemakers but so far none of them had no success.  He knew he had to hurry because in 30 minutes they were due for their weapons lessons.  And the Weaponsmaster had zero tolerance for lateness, even from future rulers.

He heard pounding footsteps and looked up to see Jadeite charging towards him with Nephrite on his heels.

“Kunzite!” Jadeite panted out as he grew closer.  “I was searching the kitchens for them and the linen manager and the laundry manager were fighting about a red tablecloth that was to be used for tomorrow’s Dinner.”

“What about it?”

“It’s missing.” Said Nephrite grimly.

Kunzite blinked.  He was intelligent but he wasn’t grasping the importance of a red tablecloth to the missing boys.

Nephrite sighed.  “If you cut a tablecloth into pieces it can be turned into capes.”

Jadeite nodded.  “And the herd bulls were brought down from their pastures for breeding.”

Kunzite’s eyes widened in horror and said a most forbidden word.  “FUCK!”

888888

Prince Chimalli cursed as his horse shrieked from being gored.  He flung himself from the saddle and ran quickly from the maddened bull.  “Get ropes around the damned things!” he bellowed.  “Someone get tranquilizers into them!”

He managed to dodge the bull who roared at the feel of three tranquilizer darts going deep into its hide.  Chimalli strode to the horse that was on the ground and thrashing in pain.  His expert eye told him that there was no saving the poor beast since its entrails were spread across the grass.  He pulled his dagger and with a quick and skilled swipe, cut the horse’s throat, ending its pain.

He looked around and saw that the bulls had be captured and pulled into the barns.  A guardsman jogged up to him and saluted.  “Any injuries?”

“Yes, sir.  Two herdsmen were trampled when they originally tried to corral the bulls but they’ll live according to the healers.”

Chimalli nodded and looked to the tree where the reasons for this mess were ensconced.  He strode quickly over and looked up into the branches.  He was met with five pairs of eyes, two in pain, two terrified and one absolutely furious.

“Jadeite, Nephrite, how badly are you hurt?”

“My arm is broken, sir.” Said Jadeite.

Nephrite spoke quietly, “I think my ribs are broken, Uncle.”

The guardsman who had followed him yelled for healers to come.

Normally Chimalli would follow protocol and refer to the boys by their worldly names but this wasn’t one of those times.  “Citlali, you first.  Move carefully.  I don’t want you to puncture a lung.”

“Yes, Uncle.”  Nephrite moved carefully along the branches until he was within his uncle’s reach.  The older man gently lifted him down but before he handed the boy over to the anxiously waiting healers, he gave him a hug.  Nephrite leaned against him for a moment then straightened and walked to the healers.

“Jian, it’s your turn.”  Jadeite carefully tried to make his way down but his foot slipped out from underneath him and he couldn’t catch himself one handed.  Fortunately, Chimalli caught him before he hit the ground but the boy’s arm was caught between their bodies and the boy cried out from the pain and passed out.  The healers practically snatched the boy from him.

Whimpers came from two voices in the tree which Chimalli ignored.  He looked up “Alim, are you hurt?”

Kunzite started climbing down.  “No, sir.”  When he was close enough, he jumped to the ground and stood next to Chimalli.

Chimalli put his hands on his hips.  “I believe, Prince Endymion and Prince Zoicite, you need to come down now.”

The two boys flinched at the cold tone of the man who normally snuck them extra treats and began climbing down.  They received no help from anyone but when they reached the ground Chimalli grabbed each of them by the ear and began dragging them back to the castle with Kunzite close behind.  Chimalli ignored the small cries of pain and through clenched teeth.  “If it was up to me, I’d beat both of you to death here and now but I’ll leave that pleasure to His Majesty.

888888

**“LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO YOUR MOTHER!”**

The High King was enraged.  The Queen was grey-faced, lying on a sofa surround by her ladies who were trying to get her recovered from the terrible fright she had.

“You…you…”  King Terran snarled then breathed deeply trying to grasp hold of his temper.

Endymion and Zoicite stood before him.  Both boys were weeping and trembling.  Kunzite stood with Chimalli near the wall.

The King pointed at Endymion.  “You will one day, the gods help us, will be High King.  The decisions you make could mean life or death for millions.  You’ve been taught from the cradle what you should or shouldn’t do.”  He pointed at Zoicite.  “One day you will be his advisor.”  He glared at both boys.  “I’m very disappointed in both of you.  You could have gotten your brothers killed not to mention the dozens of people who came to rescue your sorry selves.”

He picked up a belt from where it was draped across a chair.  “Endymion, you first.”

888888

Endymion and Zoicite clung to each other as they staggered out of the room.  Kunzite bowed to the King and Queen and began to shut the door.

As the door was closing, he heard the King ask Prince Chimalli “Was I too hard on them?”

“No, sire.  Best they learn the consequences of their actions now before they lead men to their deaths.”

Kunzite glared at the two miscreants.  “Get to your rooms.  Get into bed.  You will have no supper tonight.”

Sniffles where his answer.  “You can forget doing _anything_ fun for the next month.  And be prepared to get up early for training.”

Nobles and servants walking down the hall gave the two younger boys the barest of courtesies due them.  Word had traveled fast throughout the castle as to what had happened.  Kunzite was accorded his proper due.

When they got to Endymion’s wing, the boys separated.  Endymion carefully stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed.  He didn’t dare lay on his back but he couldn’t fall asleep.  His butt throbbed with his heartbeat.  He knew better than to feel sorry for himself so he thought about what had happened to Nephrite and Jadeite.

Hours later he’d barely been able to fall asleep when he was violently thrown to the floor.  He looked up in time to see a guardsman drop the mattress back onto the bedframe.  He looked to Kunzite and tried to quell the whimper that wanted to escape.

Kunzite was smiling.

Evil personified.

Endymion knew he was going to be paying for what he’d done for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Chimalli (Aztec) meaning Shield
> 
> Citlali (Aztec) meaning Star
> 
> Jian (Chinese) meaning Strong, Indefatigable
> 
> Alim (Egyptian) meaning Wise Man


End file.
